The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Metal tubular fences and tubular hand rails are constructed from a plurality of tubular pipes which are interconnected using connection fixtures. A number of adjustable connection fixtures are currently available on the market, including connection fixtures taught in the Applicant's international publication WO2009/126989A1 and Australian Design Registration No. 328482.
Each of these prior connection fixtures comprise a tubular shaped mounting fixture configured to be secured around a section of a first tubular member and a pivotally interconnected tubular shaped receiving element configured to receive an end section of a second tubular member. Each mounting fixture is formed as unitary and/or integrally moulded element.
The moulding and transport costs of the large unitary tubular mounting fixture can be significant due to the overall size of the mounting fixture. It can therefore be advantageous to produce the mounting fixture in two or more interconnectable sections.
A number of two section mounting fixtures are currently available. These mounting fixtures generally comprise two sections interconnectable around a tubular member using at least one fastening bolt of screw inserted through an external fastening aperture or other similar arrangement.
One example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,374A. This mounting fixture comprises a pair of elongated elements in adjustable angular relation includes a pair of cooperative clamping members adapted to be clamped in place on one of said elongated elements and a third member adapted to be secured to the other of said pair of elongated elements. The clamping members also include a pivot for supporting the third member of connector to permit angular adjustment between the pair of elongated elements when the connector members are clamped and secured in place. An external threaded screw fastener and cooperative external aperture arrangement is provided for interconnecting the second end portions of the opposing clamping members to move the clamping portions thereof into clamping engagement against the elongated element to secure the universal connector in place for angularly interconnecting the pair of elongated elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,374A and prior connection arrangements of each of these two section mounting fixtures are externally visible and accessible when the mounting fixture is mounted on a tubular member. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,374A the screw thread fastener can be accessed as it is on an outer side of the mounting fixture. Such an external connection enables unwanted tampering with the integrity of the mounting fixture, and may in many cases detract from the desired aesthetic appeal of the mounting fixtures and associated connection fixture.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alternative two section or multipart mounting fixture and a connection fixture which includes that two section or multipart mounting fixture.